Whatever This Is
by Kitsune Krazy
Summary: SpockXKirk, Spirk, drabble, slash, yaoi just some cute fluff moments


It had been another stupid mistake on his part.

They were on a scouting mission to see if the native inhabitants of an unknown planet possessed any form of language – however primitive – that could develop into higher intelligence. If so, they were to mark it as a protected zone and leave it to develop naturally. If not, the _Enterprise_ would continue scouting to determine if the planet could be mined or colonized.

At the time of his stupid mistake, Captain James T. Kirk, Mr. Spock and three security personals had beamed aboard the planet in order to get close enough to the native inhabitants – some type of catlike creature – to get samples of their language for the universal processor to work on.

The group of animals had been eating and, based on previous observation, would presumably finish their meal, make some of the noises the team wanted and then go to sleep. However, one creature wasn't eating. It would look around, make some noise and then stare at something.

Now Kirk had thought this was a great opportunity to get some sounds the small expedition had yet to collect, so he had made his way around the creature's small encampment, hidden by shrubs and rocks presumably set up as a barrier and tried to get close enough to catch some of the sounds.

The mission wasn't supposed to be dangerous – not only had Mr. Spock, who had all the strength of a full Vulcan, come along but he had three fully trained security officers with him and the whole team had been bathed in antiscent hypo. So long as the creatures didn't see or hear them it would've been kind.

Of course, Kirk hadn't anticipated that the creature he was edging towards was a mother, and that what she was yowling at was a cub. After getting close enough to get some of the sounds, Kirk had turned to one of the security personnel closest to him, waved at him, and signaled for him to come over and help. The officer in question was actually a fairly new crew member and Kirk thought it would be good experience for him to come with the rest of the team.

The ensign shook his head and gesture for Kirk to come back. Angry and assuming the newbie had become insubordinate and cocky on his first landing mission, the Captain yet again signaled for his crew member only to get the same response. Kirk had been about to again signal when he heard a much closer noise and saw a huge ball of fluff approach him.

Instantaneously, it clicked. Kirk spun around, reaching for his phaser, but before her could even get the thing the mother, who had snuck up behind Kirk and was the reason for the ensign's frantic signals, rammed into his with all the speed and power of a rhino. Kirk was knocked back, paralyzed from the shock, and couldn't get a word out for help. The ensign was the only one close enough to help and tried shooting the thing with his phaser on stun. Unfortunately, the catlike creatures had different nerve endings and remained unaffected and determined to do away with Kirk, who still stood in the path between her and her cub.

That was when the ensign took a page right out of his captain's log and decided to do the stupidest and bravest thing a member of Starfleet could do – improvise.

With a strangled cry, the boy ran forward towards his captain, grabbed the cub – scratching up his arms in the process – and chucked the thing at it's mother. This gave the ensign ample time to pull out the captain's communicator and call in to the ship, promptly beaming the team out of there.

Naturally, McCoy had thrown a fit when he saw Jim. Three broken ribs and a large patch of skin left dangling off his chest. The doctor was up all nigh stabilizing his friend and captain, as well as lecturing him the whole way.

But now, with only one week left of bed rest to go and nearly all his injuries healed the only thing out of Kirk's mouth was how if it weren't for him and his 'stupid, reckless actions' the _Enterprise_ would have never deemed the unmarked planet as inhabited by intelligent beings.

And it was precisely this line that caused McCoy to yet again leave the small hospital room Kirk had been given (because Bones knew too well that his friend would work or turn his brain to mush with games rather that rest if left alone in his cabin) when Spock had come in for another visit.

"May I ask what you have done this time?" Spock asked, only his eyes briefly giving away the amusement he found in his friend's squabbles.

"Just the same ol' same ol'" Kirk shrugged.

His crewmate quirked an eyebrow and walked around to survey the damage. Kirk had healed well, all things considered and there were only tiny blemishes left to hint at the ordeal.

Spock made an odd little sound caught somewhere between disapproval and a chuckle. Kirk bit his lip to hid a smile knowing that, although the half-Vulcan would never admit to it, the sound sounded suspiciously like a display of emotion. But of course, Spock was too well trained for such a slip up. The man stepped closed to his seated Captain, his hand lightly brushing over Kirk's to touch the sterile hospital bedspread.

"I believe, in terms of human sayings, you have survived yet again thanks to sheer dumb luck, Jim." Spock muttered, his face practically resting on Kirk's shoulder, his breath feathering the human's ear and sending wonderful shivers up his spine.

"I do believe you're right Spock." Kirk smiled, his fingers twining into the thin hospital-type bed sheets in anticipation causing a sterile clean smell and a crackle of noise to distract him momentarily.

Sure enough, Spock's arms twined around his captain's torso, catching him and pulling the man against his own chest. With the quick fluid motion only a Vulcan could posses, Spock latched onto Kirk's neck like a vampire from a cheesy teen romance novel. Kirk stifled a moan as Spock raked his teeth over the sensitive skin, soothing the hurts he cause with his tongue in quick fluid movements. Most likely the delicate yet rough passion would leave a mark easily hid by the almost turtle-neck like Starfleet uniform. Not that Kirk minded, the longer the mark lasted the longer the smaller male could remind himself that this whatever-it-is actually happened. That he had some, however minor, claim over his first officer. And although Kirk itched with ever fiber of his being to further their contact to a stolen kiss or even a longer embrace he dared not try to do so. He valued Spock's friendship far too much to risk it. For all his experience with women, Kirk had little to no experience with a serious relationship – his past experiences always ending badly or quickly – and he didn't know if he could handle having Spock only chalked up as yet another one night stand or a too short fling. No, Kirk wasn't sure exactly what it was he craved with Spock – but whatever he had now he was willing to accept and sure as hell wouldn't try to muck it up.

Instead, he just offered yet another half smile when Spock pulled back, telling him, "I am glad you are well, Captain."

And Kirk knew that with the presence of his Starfleet command title, the raven haired man had pulled back, locking out the fleeting gentle emotions and stowing them away behind impassive brown eyes.

A curt nod of the head to excuse himself and he was gone, leaving Kirk alone to wonder what had happened and to pray it would only happen again.

**Yup... this is what ya get when I read Star Trek for hours n go to bed after yet another vauge Spirk referance. YOU KNOW IT'S CANON! There is proof! XD**

**Anyway, this just a spin off a tale Kirk, McCoy n Spock tell Sarek in 'The Vulcan Academy Murders'**


End file.
